


Storm

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherly Affection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Protective Older Brothers, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black is a Good Brother, Storms, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Thunderstorms, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The rain lashed against the leaded window.





	Storm

The low rumble of dark clouds rolling over each other in torment. A spark in the air, not of magic but something _more_. The first spatter of rain against the window: warm rain, he knew, because this was a summer storm after all.

The first storm Sirius wasn’t here for because Sirius had snuck out — somewhere _muggle _no doubt — and left Regulus all alone.

The world grew dark. Regulus darted under his bed as the rumble of thunder grew into a roar as loud as if those two Olympian brothers, Poseidon the Earth-Shaker and Zeus the Thunder God, were warring on the rooftops.

Regulus took in a shuddering breath, hands clutching at his heart as if that might stop its frenzied beating.

The rain lashed against the leaded window. The first _CRACK _of lightning illuminated his bedroom and found Regulus curling himself into a ball and squeezing his eyes shut and wishing it were over.

When the stink of smoke filled his nostrils he thought the worst had happened. But there was a warm hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice murmuring his name.

“You came back,” Regulus whispered, disbelieving.

“Yeah, ‘course I did. There’s a storm,” shrugged Sirius.


End file.
